Kill Bing vol ½
by Mellyse Sumiraka
Summary: [A spooty Kill Bill spoof] After waking up from a water-induced coma, Daggett seeks vengeance for his brother Norbert's death. He searches far and wide to find the ones responsible for their lynching. But the main one who conspired the whole thing is...
1. Prologue The Roaring Beaver!

**Disclaimer: All references regarding to Kill Bill, Dag's List, and Angry Beavers are not mine. The original characters later mentioned in this fanfic are my own creation.**

**LET THE CARNAGE BEGIN!**

Prologue – The Roaring Beaver!

"Where…am I…? Where's Norbert?"

After all those years of having the water drained out of my body by the scary spootheads known as veterinarians, I woke up screaming Norbert's name. I had to ask myself a bunch of questions immediately as my eyes glanced at the surroundings. Why was I doing in an animal hospital like this anyhow? Have I been asleep for THAT long? And where was Norbert? But then I suddenly remembered…Norbert wasn't there anymore to comfort or argue with me.

"Why?" I silently whispered to myself. "Why me? Why us?!"

That was when that horrible incident came to my mind. The other forest animals were responsible for tying me up and almost drowning me to death outside my dam. But the worst had happened before that. That annoying green chameleon had rambled Norby persistently until his ears literally exploded and died. My friends and comrades have done the unthinkable by betraying and killing us.

There was one thing they didn't know. They had failed their mission in killing me. I was still alive and moving.

My eyes were burning profusely with rage as my fur became more dry than usual. This was the first time in my entire life I had ever snapped for valid reasons. I glanced at the notebook Norbert gave me to not forget my tasks anymore. The only good memory I had left now was about everyone fearing that thing for no good reason. It was about time I put it to good use.

They must pay for what they've done to me. But the person I really have set my eyes on getting revenge on. He'd be the one I would save best for last. His name…was Bing. I was going to make sure that everyone who tried to kill me would never live to eat dinner again. When it's all over, my brother would be able to finally rest in peace.

But first thing's first. I gotta get out of this hospital and find a brand new motor tricycle.

* * *

**How did you like the start of my parody? I hope you guys enjoyed it well. If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know.**


	2. The Hunted Becomes The Hunter of Revenge

**Chapter 1 – The Hunted Becomes the Hunter of Revenge**

So it had been a few months since sneaking out of the hospital. The last thing on my mind was wondering what had actually happened to Norbert. After overhearing the doctors' analyses, it turned out that his ears were bleeding internally while his brain was suffering through stress and severe hemorrhaging. No matter what they said, I still found it to be murder by rambling. I must've been a dazed Spoothead at the time we were attacked.

The first thing I did was head to my family's house. Before knocking on the door, something wasn't right within the atmosphere. By the sounds of their crying, something told me they had already heard the news from someone else. I clenched my fist tightly as I left the house, thinking how dare they put us through so much suffering by killing Norbert.

I opened the notebook, looking at the list of whom I wanted to kill first. My lips curved into a toothy smirk as the name "Wolfie" happened to be the first on my death list. He was not all that hard to find since he was now famous, once he became an international political leader of wolves everywhere. Don't ask me the specific name of it or what it actually does because I don't know.

"Forgive me, Mom, Dad, Stacey and Chelsea…" I said softly. "But I must avenge Norbert's death."

With that being said and getting started, I hopped on my motor tricycle and left the family I loved behind.

A few hours later…

I arrived at the town where Wolfie and his associates were going to have their next meeting. So far, the timing was somewhat perfect to make my attack later on…as long I'm not spotted by anyone while spying around the second floor.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and take a break, hmm?" Wolfie suggested to one of his associates as they walked inside the building.

I had finally found one of the culprits… and he seemed to be heavily secured not only by those weak lackeys, but security guards as well. What made my planned attack more difficult were the innocent bystanders wandering about. I could hear Norbert's warning about my massive stupidity mentally right about now. But now was not the time to care about what he would say to me if he were alive. Killing the bastard wolf was important to one of my objectives.

"WOLFIE!" I shouted from above the second floor to get his attention. "I have a score to settle with you!"

The gray wolf blinked at the familiar voice before looking up to see me. He was more than surprised that I was still alive. "Daggett?" he said softly, watching me jump all the way down to the floor, falling on my butt painfully in the process. He sighed and shook his head, knowing that my stupidity hadn't really changed for the better.

"I'm okay," I said groggily after recovering from my fall. Once my vision regained normalcy, I glared viciously into his eyes, seeing the guards and associates pulling out their weapons. I kept my own guard up just in case if they did decide to attack me. "I came here to kill you once and for all. Are you ready to die?"

Wolfie raised an eyebrow and laugh at the response with his lackeys. "What makes you actually think that you can kill me, Daggett? Heh…I've always remembered you as the weakest member of the assassination group."

"Shut up and fight me, damn you!" I shouted once more.

"Can the likes of you get through my trusty followers?" Wolfie smirked, backing away as the loyal spootheads walked forward to me.

"I'd prefer an honorable fight with you," I answered, walking closer to Wolfie while slapping each guard away from me with my tail as the innocent bystanders ran out of the building to protect their own lives. "Only a dimwit would hide behind a group of idiot spoots who really can't fight worth a shit." I didn't stop until the wolf and I were standing face to face.

"Is that right?" he frowned, quickly clawing me at my face with rapid strokes, knocking me into a wall. "Well then, come and get me, if you can."

Without holding back, I retaliated with a swift swing of my tail to Wolfie's face. I smirked as I sent him flying upward, jumping up slightly as he came down to execute another attack. How, you ask? With a hard punch or two to his nose, and to think he was good at fighting back…

Wolfie tried to make a comeback by swishing his tail under my nose. I tried not to sneeze, but I could smell a lot more than just the usual wolf's smell of his hair. At first I thought it was stinky poison. But…poison's usually odorless. My body slowly started to collapse, staring hard at the wolf with anger.

"You were… always a dirty cheater…Wolfie…" I coughed, trying to speak and stand up at the same time. The poison was slowly trying its best to paralyze my movements. I refused to let this stupid spoot beat me after all I've been through to get my revenge.

"Looks like I still got my deceiving ways after all these years," Wolfie smiled, stepping on my back to prevent me from getting up.

"Is it just me…or are you getting way too cocky?" I asked.

Wolfie looked down and stared hard at me. "It's just you," he answered, taking his foot off my back. "Give it up, Daggett. You won't win."

I smirked at the wolf, as my hand was ready to strike him out in an instant. "That's what you think, Wolfie." With one quick movement, I stabbed his heart with my fingers, grinning from ear to ear before pulling them out and flicking his blood off my fingers. "I win."

The wolf's eyes widened with surprise as he looked at his punctured heart, glancing at me as he fell to the floor. "Daggett…" he whispered, not dying just yet.

"What?"

"You…were faking…it…weren't you?" the wolf smiled lightly at me, breathing his last breath as he died right in front of me.

I closed my eyes, nodding softly to the corpse that was once the lively and decent assassin known as Wolfie. My eyes opened quickly to the sound of sirens. It was time for me to make my move right away. Damn coppers.

After crossing out Wolfie's name in my notebook, I gazed at the sky while riding my tricycle through the city. My mission was far from over. All I have are three more people to kill. Then I'm gonna kill Bing.

* * *

**First off, I would like to thank those who reviewed and found my story interesting (minus the stupid flame). All I can say is stay tuned for the next chapter as Daggett continues his mission for revenge.**


	3. Reminiscing: Stage 1

_The disclaimer still stands._

_Author's note: I would just like to say thank you all again for your wonderful reviews on Kill Bing vol. ½, and I finally have a second chapter ready for everyone to read. If it turns out to be shorter than planned, I apologize in advance. Enjoy!_

**  
Chapter 2 – Reminiscing: Stage #1**

The moments rushed by after killing Wolfie and most of his associates in his building. Exhilaration from the adrenaline rush felt nice, but not yet fulfilled since my quest of revenge was still not finished. Four more spootheads were still on my death list and needed to be disposed of. I know all of you never expected this person to be on my list, but he also took his part in the lynching simply by watching.

This second person on my death list is… Big Rabbit.

Big Rabbit used to be Bing's protégé whenever it came to intimidating and torturing others for information with his dot dot dot physical stature. In any case, I plan on ending his very miserable life one way or another.

While sitting comfortably on my motor tricycle, my eyes were doing the stalking. There was someone out there who knew about Big Rabbit's current whereabouts, and I tend on doing whatever I can to reap every bit of detail out of him. Seeing him standing a few feet away from me now was my chance to make my move. I got up from my vehicle of choice, quietly shadowing my way toward the little ferret until I was real close enough to snatch him away to the alley. His cries caused a bit of a commotion as I slammed his back to the wall in a bit of overreaction, gagging him with my hand.

"Be quiet, Mark!" I commanded harshly in a whisper. "I'll remove my hand if you promise to stay quiet."

The former secretary of my arch nemesis, and a nice guy in general, nodded quickly as I kept my promise. "The reason why I grabbed you is not to kill you, but for some information. For your sake, little ferret, I hope you won't lie to me."

"W-W-W-What do you want to know, Mr. Daggett?" Mark stuttered, having no intention of lying to me by the tone of his voice.

"Where's Big Rabbit?" was all I asked.

"He went out of town for a meeting…is there something I don't know about?" Mark asked, oblivious about my quest for revenge.

"He and his lackeys already killed Norbert, and nearly tried to kill me!" I spat angrily.

Mark blinked at my words, only remembering about the attack vaguely. "Big Rabbit was happy to tell me about that incident. I know I wasn't here when this occurred. That's all I know. I swear!"

I forced myself to completely let go of the ferret, growling deeply as I looked away. More imperative questions about the rabbit continued to concern me. "Where can I find him, Mark? Remember, I'm expecting the truth."

"In another city…it was Seattle, I believe."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

Time was running out on me, especially when it came to my temper against my brother's murderers. I had to leave right away. "If you have a cell phone, tell Big Rabbit I'm coming after him," I told him.

"Of course," the ferret nodded. "Daggett?"

"What?"

"I'm really sorry about Norbert. He was a good friend and comrade," he smiled sympathetically.

A small sad smile appeared on my face, understanding Mark's true sincerity in his eyes. "Thanks, Mark."

I hopped on my motor tricycle once more, making my way to a city called Seattle to settle my confrontation with Big Rabbit. He'd better be ready for battle by the time I got there!

_  
Will Daggett find Big Rabbit and triumph when he fights him to the death? Who else will be named on the brown beaver's death list? Stay tuned and find out!_


	4. Rabbit Season

_Author's urgent note: I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update this story in such a long time. You know how real life is, with no Internet for so long and being busy with other things away from the computer. In the meantime, I give you chapter 3 of Kill Bing: vol. ½. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3 -- Rabbit Season**

While traveling on my motor tricycle, I couldn't help myself thinking of Mark. Sure, I might've overreacted a little when I grabbed and tortured him vocally to wring some information out of him. He's a good kid, but it was time for Big Rabbit's life to come to an end.

From what else I remember of Big Rabbit, he was an all-around ladies' man and avid party-goer. Whenever he's not working as Bing's violent lackey, most of his free time was spent with the women. If you're planning on asking me about his sex life, I really don't want to go there. Believe me. Let's just say his raunchy antics made me want to gouge my eyes out.

Then, other memories of what he did on that day came flooding back. All I could remember was nearly squishing Norbert flat like a pancake. Bing thought that kind of death for Norbert and I might be too damn easy. Instead, as the others watched on with sinister amusement, he broke all of our fingers. That was more than enough to make us scream with each breaking sound. Like the expression Big Rabbit usually carried whenever he was in a violent stupor, he laughed and laughed until we fainted.

Snapping back into reality, I realized that I reached my destination. From what Mark tried to tell me about the inside of his lush penthouse, security had been rampant as of late. I let out a sigh of frustration, wondering if he told his boss about my upcoming arrival. If that was the case, it wouldn't make any difference killing the little ferret. He would be out of a job. Satisfying enough I'd say.

"Stop wasting time and let's get it done," I urged myself. "Now how can I get to Big Rabbit's office without getting caught?" When I noticed a French poodle dressed up in one of those pin-striped suits, a smirk developed on my face with eager anticipation to start an attack. It was now or never.

"Excuse me, sir," I asked walking up to the security guard.

"What do ya want, shorty?" he answered gruffly.

The way that poodle was speaking became evident that his mouth was full with chewing tobacco.

Gross, I thought with a small frown before replying to him. "Do you know if Big Rabbit owns this building? I have an urgent appointment to make with him."

The guard gave a suspicious glare. "What about?" His eyes widened when I pulled out a spare weapon. Suddenly he knew who I was, probably from the alerts his boss gave him and the other guards. "Hey! You're that---!"

WHAM! The poodle guard fell to the ground, and out like a light bulb. "That was easy," I said.

One down, many more to pass through. I was now smirking with confidence as I robbed the poor dog of his uniform before dragging him into the building's alley. The next thing on my mind was finding that penthouse. A map was hanging on the left side of the structure, giving me plenty of mental help along the way. While passing through, the guards only greeted me. How gullible are they? I asked quietly, stepping into the elevator.

The elevator ride was short and sweet with crappy chimes ringing through my ears. It was obvious where his place was located. The walk continued until I reached his fancy entrance. Delinquents did not know the meaning of politeness, considering I used to be in the gang. With sheer force I kicked down the door. "I found you!" I shouted.

But what in the hell did I just run into? Big Rabbit was a huge mess. As I walked closer the stench of alcohol reeked on his breath. Bottles of whiskey, tequila, and vodka were laid all over his office desk. Something told me already that he was drunker than ever.

"Ah, I thought so..." Big Rabbit replied. His words were slurring, and his focus on me seemed dead. "You came to kill me, didn't you?"

I simply nodded. "That's right. It's time for you to pay for what you and the others did to us."

Big Rabbit laughed at my words, as if he didn't take them seriously. "Sit, old chum," he coughed lightly. "Let me get you a drink."

Hesitation became visible to whatever sight the large oaf had left. "I'd rather stand. But I will have that drink."

What he didn't know was that I had a huge surprise in store for him. The love for his beloved alcohol would be his own demise. How I loved that very simple plan. "I have a brand new drink you might love," I offered sweetly.

The big bunny raised an eyebrow, his right ear twitching with excitement. "Oh? What you got there?"

"Now I can't tell you that," I told him. "It'll spoil the surprise."

"Care to hand it to me?"

"Sure. You'll be in for a big surprise in how it tastes."

He took the bottle and opened it. Just when he thought it was going to be a new kind of alcohol, he no idea he was actually drinking poison. I couldn't believe he actually drank the whole thing. In a few moments, he should be writhing in agony, just like what he did to my fingers before he could go off into a better place called...well, you know.

"I'll be seeing ya," I smiled while leaving the penthouse.

"So long. Perhaps we can---!" Big Rabbit's body started to shake violently as the poison worked its deadly magic. He was unable to fight for much longer before taking his last suffocating breath. He collapsed with his empty bottles, lying lifeless for his other lackeys to find on display, if they ever go inside his office.

I threw off the uniform before quickly taking off. Marking Big Rabbit off my list would have to come later.

Why was the feeling of guilt trying to develop inside me? My conscience was telling me to stop while I was ahead. I shook it off. Why should I feel guilty for any of my actions, especially when I nearly died at their hands?

_To be continued in the next chapter..._


End file.
